


[Podfic] Rag And Bone

by dodificus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are working a homicide with unusual complications, and the murderer is closer than they realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rag And Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rag and Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78184) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



**Length:** 2:24:32

**File Size:** 155.3 MB (mp3) | 68 MB (m4b)

**Download:** Dropbox [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/orqc4shkwpwuihz/Rag%20and%20Bone.m4b?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104282.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201105071.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted May 8th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/298716.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
